Know what is love
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Algunas veces, los caminos de las personas más inesperadas se llegan a cruzar. Ya sea por el destino, las moiras, o el mismo amor. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo. Secuela de la guardiana del inframundo. Fem-slash. Beyna


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

**IMPORTANTE:** Si el que lee esto es debido al reto del monte Olimpo "Medias Naranjas" lea solamente a partir del "**~MN~**" para que de esa forma pueda leer sin confusiones.

Si ya has leído guardiana del inframundo, puedes leerlo con normalidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Know what is love

Reyna y Bianca no se habían visto en un largo tiempo, incluso con las circunstancias aun así habían recordado la promesa que se habían hecho de jóvenes, guardándolas en su corazón sin importar lo que pasará.

Al verse en los ojos de la otra, podían rememorar cada minuto, cada risa, cada gusto; como fueron cuando pudieron ser felices, sin responsabilidades, solo ellas dos. Las sonrisas estaban ancladas a sus rostros, de la misma forma que lo habían hecho cuando fueron niñas. Parecía que esos instantes serían inmortales.

Por supuesto, la realidad siempre golpea tu puerta-o si eres cualquiera de ellos, te echa un balde de agua fría mientras duermes-.

— ¡Un momento! —interrumpió Thalia, haciendo que ambas chicas casi saltara en su propio lugar por la sorpresa. La cazadora se había parado apuntando a ambas, con una mirada de confusión palpable en su rostro-al igual que en el de todos, solo que los demás aun no salían del shock- — ustedes dos, ¿de qué se conocen? ¡Hace unos minutos las habían presentado! —refuto.

Aparte del sentimiento general en la sala-exceptuando a las chicas implicadas- había algo más brillando en sus ojos-que parecían anclados en ellas. El que era eso…tenía que admitir que el ver besando-aunque sea un pico-a la chica que fue su primer amor con la que le empezaba a gustar encabezaba la lista de absurdas cosas que le habían pasado en su vida-y eso que la lista era larga-.

La pretora y la hija de Hades se miraron un momento, la última con una infinita mirada de _disculpa _debido a que no se había podido contener. Quizás ahora fuera una adolescente, pero el volverla a ver era como revivir lo que paso a su lado; no había podido evitar cumplir esa promesa infantil de hace tantos años.

Por cómo le veía la latina, tampoco le molestó que lo hiciera. Después de todo, ella también había sentido volver a la misma felicidad que compartieron.

Aunque eso significo que sus _hermanitos_-las dos estatuas con mirada perdida que respondían al nombre de Nico y Hazel-quizás necesitaran algo de terapia después de esto.

— Es una larga historia—respondió Bianca, se sentía algo culpable por lo ocurrido-después de todo, si hubiera esperado a que estuvieran solas no tendrían una multitud pidiendo explicaciones-.

— Tenemos tiempo, dudo que alguien pueda volver a la fiesta sin saber que paso—dijo Percy, que parecía pasar poco a poco el shock. El juraba que nada podía pasar sobre él de esa forma; luego Nico se le declaró, revivió Leo y Bianca se volvió inmortal; pensó que hasta ahí llego su límite. Después de ese beso, se juró que no volviera a subestimar la audacia de las moiras en dejarlo pasmado-las malditas sí que sabían hacerlo de paso-.

Las dos chicas tomaron asiento, esta vez, al lado de la otra.

— Todo comenzó unos días después de que me separará de Hyllla—empezó Reyna; ellos sabían porque Bianca había estado allí, sin embargo ninguno sabía que ella había terminado allí.

**~MN~**

El calor era sofocante, Reyna nunca creyó que alguna vez se pudiera estar tan sediento hasta ese momento. ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? Incluso aunque su vida no había sido buena antes de llegar a Norteamérica, en términos de recursos nunca le había faltado de nada; no había sabido lo que era estar en las calles hasta que había llegado a ese país que de forma retorcida llamaban "el país de las oportunidades"

"_Si es el país de las oportunidades de morirte de sed, lo creo_" pensó para sí, mientras caminaba lastimosamente; los harapos que traía seria insulto llamarles ropa, sin contar la suciedad que hacía ilusión de que nunca había conocido las bondades del jabón. La gente le veía y rehuía, y ella no les culpaba.

¿Por qué había tenido que separarse de Hylla? Sabía que unas chicas vestidas de negro habían hablado con ella y aclarado ciertos asuntos respecto a su persona. Al final, su hermana mayor le había dado todo el dinero que habían tenido, comida y una ruta hacia California.

"_El legado de Roma nunca fallaría, siempre y cuando uno de nuestra línea de sangre permaneciera, luchando para defender nuestra patria. Esa tienes que ser tú, hermanita_" fueron las palabras de la mayor antes de irse, con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos y sin embargo con un brillo de decisión en los mismos. Eso había sido hace una semana, y ahora estaba allí.

Reyna no comprendía, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Cómo se suponía que defendería un legado que se supone había sucumbido hace siglos? Ella también le había dicho que una vez llegará a la casa del lobo, sus preguntas serían respondidas. Claro, si vivía para contarlo.

Levanto la mirada un momento, tratando de ver si se podía llegar hasta una parada de autobús que le pudiera llevar a una ciudad que no estuviera en medio de la nada-en ello se iría todo el dinero que le quedaba y después vería como haría-cuando notó algo raro. Un señor parecía hacerle señas para entrar, como si fuera una invitada VIP en lugar de una niña hambrienta y mugrienta.

Enfoco la vista; después de tantos días teniendo que pelear con monstruos-una lanza de oro imperial que heredó de su familia solía bastar-ella tenía cierto instinto y ojo para detectar cuando era un mortal amable o un monstruo come niños-normalmente era lo segundo-; sin embargo, este si se veía como alguien normal y corriente. Miró el lugar; tenía pinta de ser lujoso y agradable, con una flor expandida arriba de la puerta rezaba "Casino Lotus"-suerte que la primera palabra era igual en ambos idiomas, aunque ya hablaba inglés el leerlo no le salía del todo-.

Se relamió los labios, estaba tan cansada…podía estar unos minutos, al menos para refrescarse con el aire acondicionado, ¿no?

Teniendo en cuenta su estado tanto físico como psicológico, la respuesta tampoco fue una sorpresa.

Eso no debería haberse llamado casino, debería llamarse paraíso de niños. Toboganes, juegos de video y comidas que saltaban a la vista la delicia que eran es lo que mostraba el lugar. Luces de colores de neón bailaban a su alrededor, con el aroma de flor de loto embriagaba sus sentidos y sus músculos se relajaban; todo combinado hacia que le diera la sensación de mareo.

Ella no sabría porque; quizás porque el cambio tan brusco de temperatura le afecto, que la hambruna y la sed le habían pegado muy fuerte, o bien era cosa del destino. Más en ese mismo momento se desmayó, justo cuando una joven italiana pasaba cerca de ella y al preguntarle si estaba bien-se tambaleaba demasiado-esta había caído hacia al frente en el acto, inconsciente.

**. . .**

Bianca nunca creyó que terminaría preocupándose por una desconocida.

En su defensa, cuando la vio caerse hacia ella al preguntarle por su estado había creído que era su culpa.

Okey, era una tontería; solo había sido unos momentos y no había nadie cerca de la pobre chica, así que sentía que lo menos que podía hacer era llevarla a la enfermería de ese lugar.

Le había costado un poco hallarla-por torpe que fuera su hermano, aún no habían tenido que ir para allá-sin contar que tenía que llevarla sola, le sorprendía que con su estado nadie hubiera estado allí para cuidarla de ella. Estaba sucia y tenía algunas heridas, ¿Qué le podía haber pasado a la pobre?

Fue poco después de llegar, que término quedándose a su lado.

— ¡Oh la huésped Reyna! Si, la estábamos esperando, una recién llegada debe tener todas sus credenciales—hablo la risueña enfermera que había agarrado a la chica-al parecer, Reyna-y poniéndola en una camilla, como si solo hubiera tomado una siesta en un rincón en lugar de verse tan malherida.

— Um, ¿estará bien? —preguntó dejando la peculiaridad de la enfermera. El que esta riera aún más mientras buscaba unas medicinas no le ayudo mucho a quitarle la incomodidad.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Decía mientras le daba de beber algo a la niña— En unos minutos estará como nueva.

Nuevamente, eso le sorprendió. ¿En unos minutos? Incluso aunque tuviera rasguños más que nada, eso no debería ser tan rápido; sin contar que cuando la vio incluso sin parecer que se iba a desmayar tenía pintado en la cara que iba a darle algo como no recibiera atención urgente.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué sabría ella? No sabía absolutamente nada de medicina, a diferencia de la enfermera que debería tener hasta un título universitario; si ella decía que mejoraría es que lo haría.

— Bueno, supongo que puedo irme, ya pasará algún familiar a verla—se despidió encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta; hasta que escucho la respuesta.

— ¡Oh no, de eso nada! Ella está aquí sola; no tiene ningún familiar u acompañante con ella.

Se detuvo al instante, volteando la cabeza sorprendida— ¿está aquí sola?

— Si, llegó nada más ella. No tiene amigos o alguien que le esté esperando, se despertará sin nadie—dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa y restándole importancia.

Se mordió el labio; antes de encontrarla había estado buscando a su hermano. Desde que llegaron, había entrado en una euforia de juegos y diversión donde ella tenía que perseguirlo todo el día por temor a que hiciera a algo que les metiera en problemas; en un principio ella había estado así hasta que había tenido que vigilar a su propio hermano. Ya había visto que la mayoría estaba más o menos sumidos en esa tónica, pero ella tenía una responsabilidad que atender.

Por otro lado, sabía que su hermano estaba en una sala diferente del casino donde había una convención de mitomagia; estaría todo el día sentado con sus amigos en batallas sin oportunidad de lastimarse o dar demasiados problemas.

"_¡Lo único que haces es regañarme! ¡Necesitas conseguirte amigas!_" le había gritoneado su hermano esa misma mañana, cuando había tratado de seguirlo a la convención aunque ella considerara estúpido el juego, Nico creía que solo le avergonzaría frente a sus amigos frikis.

No es que fuera su amiga precisamente, le había ayudado cuando se había desmayado nada más. Sin embargo, ¿por algo se empieza, no?

Y con ese pensamiento, se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama de Reyna.

La enfermera le miro interesada, con unos ojos donde la semidiosa hubiera estado más pendiente, quizás notará que poseían más edad de la que algún mortal pudiera desear alguna vez. Viendo las credenciales que se les debía dar a la recién llegada, hizo un ligero cambio; solo por curiosidad a ver dónde llegaban las cosas.

Después de eso, se retiró; dejando a Bianca como la única chica consiente en la sala.

Le veía dormir, esperando a que despertará. Su cabello negro caía por más debajo de sus hombros, su piel era de un tono acaramelado y con sus rasgos pudo notar que al igual que ella, no era nativa de allí. Sus ropas estaban echas jirones-la enfermera no se las quito-y estaba sucia; pero se notaba que debajo de todo eso era una chica linda.

¿Qué podría haber hecho para terminar así? Si estaba allí no era una chica de la calle, además de que dudaba de que eso le dejará las heridas que había tenido. Viendo si podía examinarla mejor, se acercó un poco más y tomo su mano-en amago de ver su brazo-sintiendo un cosquilleo al hacerlo; uno que con nadie había tenido con cualquier otro de ese lugar, con alguien que fuera…como ella.

Antes de poder adivinar como en qué sentido podría ser eso, la chica comenzó a despertar.

Reacciono de la forma racional y calmada que hubiera hecho cualquier persona normal: echarse para atrás de golpe diciendo sandeces por estar tan cerca de una desconocida.

— ¡P-Perdón! Yo solo quería ver- no pienses que yo- ¡n-no hacía nada malo! —tartamudeaba como una chica idiota. De haber sido su hermano el que hizo eso, le habría ordenado de inmediato que se alejara y dejara a la niña que se recuperara; ¿por qué es que había hecho eso? Se suponía que ser la lógica y responsable, si Nico hubiera estado allí ya podría oírle burlarse…

— ¿Um? —Reyna volteó, un poco confundida mientras veía a Bianca. Sus ojos negros brillaban de inocencia, curiosos por ver quién era. Obviamente no se había enterado de nada y bien podría haber despertado por pura casualidad.

— No importa—respondió finalmente un poco apenada— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Mejor? —respondió dubitativa. Aunque era una pregunta, se trataba de la sorpresa que resultaba para ella misma; apenas había podido entrar en una pieza a ese lugar, sin embargo todas las incomodidades que había sentido habían desaparecido. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no le conocía— ¿Quién eres?

— Me llamo Bianca—se presentó un poco sonrojada; probablemente daba un poco de miedo que una extraña estuviera contigo luego de que te desmayaste. Le miraba de forma sospechosa, como si pudiera atacarle en cualquier momento; se aclaró la voz tratando de parecer lo más amable posible— estaba cerca de ti cuando te desmayaste, te traje a enfermería.

Las memorias a corto plazo no tardaron en llegarle, ¡si hasta la voz el sonaba! Era la chica que le pregunto por su estado antes de no caer inconsciente. Rápidamente se arrepintió por sospechar de ella; le había ayudado sin conocerle y le veía como si fuera un venti.

— Soy Reyna—se presentó, tratando de enmendar la situación. Bianca considero oportuno no mencionar que ya sabía su nombre.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tenías muy mala pinta cuando llegaste—interrogó interesada. Quizás no fuera lo más educado, no obstante la curiosidad ganó y ciertamente, parecía que un remolino le hubiera hecho un cambio de imagen.

Reyna jugueteo con la sabana de la camilla, nerviosa; no tenía idea de porque le habían permitido quedarse o porque Bianca le creía capaz de poder pagar ese lugar, sin embargo por amable que fuera no creía que pudiera entender el lío que era su vida ahora.

— Yo estoy buscando a algún lugar, estoy viajando—se encogió de hombros al hacerlo. No era una mentira, era justo lo que hacía; claro que dejaba la parte en la que su madre era una diosa romana y tenía que buscar a una loba inmortal; los típicos detalles que uno descarta de insignificantes.

Bianca tampoco quiso saber más allá de eso, se acercó a las cosas que dejo la enfermera para ella.

— Bueno Reyna, según la enfermera estás mejor, tu habitación esta…—parpadeo, sorprendida—es la que está al lado de la mía.

Se sorprendió un poco, ¿esa habitación había estado vacía? No es que se fijara demasiado en sus "vecinos" pero de allí a que fuera ella quién la tuviera…Oh por favor, estaba siendo ridícula, no es como si la enfermera hubiera cambiado la habitación para que fuera la suya simplemente porque le pareció que debían pasar tiempo juntas.

Reyna por otro lado tenía sus duda; sin embargo Bianca se veía normal y… ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse? ¿Estaba a salvo no? ¿Ese era un lugar seguro cierto? Estaba siendo paranoica por nada.

— Ya que tienes la habitación de al lado, ¿puedes decirme dónde está?

**. . . **

— ¡Ja, le di! —vitoreo Reyna, dando saltos con los brazos levantados, teniendo como respuesta de Bianca un puchero.

Habían llegado a la habitación de la latina, se había echado una ducha rápida y hasta cambiado de ropa; Reyna no se sentía al cien por ciento y le había echado una mano, aparentemente tenía algo de tiempo y no le importaba acompañarla.

Se habían puesto a ver televisión y comer comida chatarra; aunque no sabían nada la una de la otra no habían tardado en llevarse bien.

Aunque Bianca había sido algo seria al principio, el tiempo con Reyna le había hecho sentirse más y más relajada, logrando sacarle hasta una carcajada; ni ella misma se acordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. Desde que estaba allí lo único que hacía era vigilar a Nico y ser la hermana mayor, pero con Reyna no tenía por qué ser responsable o importarle dar un ejemplo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía ser una niña.

Reyna tampoco había tenido carta blanca. Bianca le había parecido agradable y no le pareció justo tratar de alejarla-sin contar que el ayudo-por lo cual estuvieron juntas, sin embargo pronto el aire incomodo cambio a algo totalmente opuesto. Reyna había tenido que ser invisible en su casa, y servicial en el Spa de C.C; el poder ser ella misma había quedado siempre en segundo plano. No estaba segura porque ese lugar lograba florecer tales sentimientos, o si bien era su amiga quién lo hacía; no obstante podía sentirse libre allí.

Solo sabían, que con la otra; podían ser ellas mismas.

Finalmente, después de aburrirse de ver películas se habían puesto a competir sobre quién tenía mejor tiro con las palomas. Reyna le había ganado.

— ¡Solo fue por una! —le recrimino la perdedora. Ella no solía comportarse de esa forma; era de las chicas que sabía que cuando tenía una responsabilidad la cumplía y se enfocaba en ello. Sin embargo, ¿no estaba mal divertirse de vez en cuando, no?

— Pero fue una más que tu—festejo Reyna, que seguía con una sonrisa enganchada en la boca. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había actuado de forma tan infantil por una competencia? O incluso en general; ni siquiera con su hermana solía ser así, si acaso con las pocas oportunidades que habían tenido fuera de su casa.

Pero eso no era San Juan, y ella no era Hylla. Por una vez, se concentraría en ella; y debía admitir que le alegraba que Bianca no tuviera problema con eso.

Aunque por cómo le saco la lengua, si lo tenía por el que le ganará.

Como respuesta, Reyna le dio un suave empujón; con ambas estallando en risas.

— Oye, hay unos juegos muy geniales abajo ¿te parece si vamos a uno? —pregunto Reyna, mirando a su amiga.

— ¡Claro! Si ni me he fijado, he estado ocupada con…—se interrumpió así misma, parándose súbitamente.

— ¿Con? —repitió la romana, curiosa.

Casi lo había olvidado, ¡Nico! ¿Qué horas eran? Ugh, olvidaba lo difícil que era conseguir un reloj allá. El tiempo le pareció que paso volando, capaz habían sido dos horas como cinco; se había esa mañana estando molestos, capaz le esperara en la habitación, ¿Qué narices hacia allí?

— Tengo que irme—dijo mientras se iba deprisa, casi como la cenicienta-y a ambas les constaba, vieron un maratón de Disney-.

— ¡Espera! ¿Vas a bajar conmigo? —Reyna no era una experta en el comportamiento humano, pero parecía que de repente su amiga había dejado de estar tan feliz como antes.

Repitiendo la acción de hace un rato, la italiana se mordió el labio.

— Ya veremos—fue todo lo que dijo, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Cuando fue, efectivamente su hermano estaba presente. Solo que en vez de preocupado o asustado, estaba con su bolso atiborrándolo de cartas y figuras.

— ¡Nico! —Hablo Bianca, yendo a abrazarlo— ¡estás aquí! Qué bueno, no tengo que preocuparme por buscarte.

— ¡Quita! —A diferencia de la mayor, el pequeño no estaba muy alegre de verle— ¡Te había dicho que estaría en la convención! ¡No me sigas a todas partes solo porque no tienes a donde ir!

Nico quería mucho a su hermana, no le malinterpreten, ¡pero también podía ser un fastidio! Hasta en ese lugar increíble, se las arreglaba para ser toda adulta y responsable, era como tener una niñera pegada a la nuca. Había sido divertido estar una mañana sin ella solo con sus amigos, le encantaba mitomagia y era un fastidio que su hermana solo se quejara de eso; en ese momento solo quería volver a sus amigos y jugar, a fin de cuentas tiempo con su hermana tendría toda la vida.

Obviamente, el comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a la chica.

— ¡Pues si tengo a donde ir! —reto soltándole y cruzándose de brazos, ¡había pasado horas con su amiga y podía volver a eso fácilmente! Ya Nico no era el único con amigos.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto Nico, más curioso que enfadado. En las semanas que llevaban allí no se había amigado con nadie, ¿quién sería la persona?

— ¡Si! Se llama Reyna, es muy buena el tiro al blanco y vamos a ir con los videojuegos—presumió bastante orgullosa; como si fuera la nota aprobatoria en un examen y una conocida con la que se llevaba bien.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces tu vuelvo con ella y yo voy con mis amigos—decía resuelto, poniéndose la mochila al hombro y avanzando hacia la salida. Nico con su TDAH y aura enérgica, era de los que no trataba de buscarle problemas a las cosas y se esforzaba por divertirse al máximo, ¿para qué molestarse si podías pasarla bien? Tenía gente que opinaba igual.

La bravuconería de Bianca paro un momento.

— Eh…

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió Nico, volteándose a ver a su hermana y moviendo los pies, obviamente con prisa— ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ese era un excelente punto. En esas vacaciones, Bianca se había enfocado en cuidar de su hermano bebé, era lo que se esperaba de una jovencita responsable como ella; no obstante solo tenían dos años de edad de diferencia, por lo menos él aún no se metía en un apuro y además, ¿no merecía estar con su amiga por un rato?

— Tienes razón, no hay ningún problema.

**. . . **

— N-No estoy segura de esto, Reyna—susurro Bianca algo asustada, abrazándose así misma como si tuviera frío por llevar solamente el traje de baño de una pieza color blanco que estaba en su habitación.

Habían ido ya ha jugar videojuegos, siempre se apuntaban en uno que fuera de dos jugadores, estaban decididas a divertirse juntas o sino no valía la pena. En todo lo que requiera velocidad o tiros Reyna ganaba por goleada, era como si sencillamente hubiera nacido para eso; sin embargo en otros como de baile o hasta temáticos de misterios Bianca era la ideal, aunque no era tan rápida como Reyna era muy diestra sin contar ingeniosa. Reyna había admitido para sí que a Bianca le rodeaba un área misteriosa y enigmática, como algo antiguo y preciado que pudiera desvelarte cosas que no imaginas.

Esa era una de las cosas que tanto le atraían de ella.

Bianca por otra parte también había aprendido más de su amiga; Reyna aunque no lo parecía era competitiva, parecía determinada a ganar sin llegar a lo enfermizo, por el contrario era buena ideado estrategias que era lo que le guiaban a la victoria. Tenía una buena resistencia física y coordinación mano ojo, era como si estuviera echa para pelear. Se notaba que era apasionada, cada vez que jugaban un juego y se empeñaba en ganar, o hasta en la forma en la que iban hacia un lugar y parecía tan interesada en cada cosa; lo que hacía lo hacía con el corazón, si así era con cosas mundanas con algo que amaba podría darlo todo.

Eso era un rasgo increíble.

En poco tiempo podían ver cosas la una de la otra, aunque no dijeran nada pertinente o se preocuparan en detalles como la vida de la otra no lo necesitaban; al verse atentamente y querer conocer a través de gestos, podían saber cómo eran a un nivel como nadie se había importado en hacerlo.

Se leían mutuamente y se aceptaban, se divertían y se conocían sin palabras; así era como había sido en tan poco tiempo.

En ese momento, estaban en uno de los toboganes de agua. Reyna había sugerido que fueran a uno de los más curvos, rápidos y largos que había; Bianca pensó que fue una buena idea hasta que llego arriba.

— ¡No te preocupes! No es nada—le dijo sin temor. Estaba segura que había hecho cosas más peligrosas, sin embargo… ¿Qué había hecho? Qué raro, por alguna razón, no lograba acordarse. El tratar de recordar era como un mosquito rondando encima de ella, simplemente molesto; por lo cual se sacudió el pensamiento y miró a su amiga— Podemos ir juntas, ¿sí? ¡Será más divertido y no estarás sola!

Con eso, la italiana pareció relajarse un poco. Después de todo, una cosa era estar totalmente solo con demasiada velocidad, y otra era ir con prácticamente tu mejor amiga.

Ya que el encargado de seguridad no dijo nada, ambas se tomaron de la mano y saltaron.

No tardaron ni diez segundos en rodear con sus brazos a la otra y gritar como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Obviamente por algo es que era de las más rápidas, y las curvas no daban demasiada confianza precisamente; sin embargo a la par que sus cabellos empapados volaban con la velocidad unas sonrisas locas aparecían en sus rostros y con sus corazones triplicando los latidos, no habían vivido un momento tan maravilloso que pudieran recordar.

— ¡Ahhhh! —gritaron al unísono con el tobogán dejándolas en la piscina, con una caída que ambas dieron una bala de cañón combinada.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! —exclamo Bianca eufórica, saliendo a la superficie con los brazos aun en los hombros de la latina; esta nadaba sin dificultad y sin preocuparse por hundirse.

— ¡Te lo dije! —exclamo, sin sonar en lo más mínimo a reproche. Al igual que mientras caían, tenía una sonrisa; ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo paso tan bien? No lo sabía, pero quedaría en su memoria que por el momento, eso había sido con Bianca.

En ese momento no eran hermanas responsables, semidiosas en busca de su camino, ni siquiera chicas que tienen que portarse bien-ya sea por ser un buen ejemplo o por no molestar a su padre-ahora solo eran dos chicas que estaban siendo ellas mismas, y nadie podría imaginar cuanto les reconfortaba a la otra.

**. . . **

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado Reyna allí? ¿Un día, dos, tres? No estaba segura; a veces juraba que había tomado una siesta, otras que había dormido toda una noche; Bianca ya le había dicho que por alguna extraña razón era imposible conseguir un reloj.

Tampoco es que le importará demasiado, ¿Qué más daba el tiempo que pasaba allí? ¿Si estaba era para divertirse no? ¡Pasarlo con Bianca!

Aunque no estuviera segura de cuantos días habían pasado allí, estaba segura que fueron los mejores de su vida. Con su amiga parecía que todo era más fácil, más divertido y mejor; todo se volvía interesante y tenía ganas de hacerlo, siempre en cuanto fuera a su lado.

Justamente ese día iba a buscarse una nueva mochila, por alguna razón la que tenía estaba roída y hecha un completo asco, ¿para qué tener una así si podía comprar una con la tarjeta? En 10 minutos habían visto una morada con toques dorados y rojos, le había llamado la atención por alguna razón; mas se había limitado a comprarla.

— ¡Paso las cosas aquí y luego vamos a otro lado! —le había anunciado mientras movía las cosas; un mapa, una botella de agua, algo de dinero. Entre tanto movimiento, algo se cayó e hizo eco al hacerlo. Cuando se inclinó a ver se quedó sin aliento.

Era un anillo, pero no cualquiera. Esa era una herencia familiar, plateada que le habían dado, ¿pero qué significa? ¿Quién…quién se lo había dado?

Por unos horrorosos momentos, le costó recordar. Quizás fuera por el mismo rasgo que su amiga noto, su aura apasionada, o quizás porque su destino no era estar allí encerrada; más en unos minutos lo recordó.

Dioses, ¡¿Qué hacía allí?! ¡Le había prometido a Hylla que lograría ser el legado de roma, que iría para buscar a Lupa! ¡No que iba a estar de vacaciones en las vegas!

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunto Bianca asomando su cabeza hacia ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Di inmortales, _Bianca_. Ella no había pretendido hacer una amiga mortal, era una suerte que ningún monstruo hubiera venido al hotel o bien podría haber hecho que la comieran. No podía seguir perdiendo tiempo; ese era un casino normal y corriente, en algún punto algo vendría a por ella y a saber quiénes saldrían lastimados; un desconocido, el hermano de su amiga que apenas había visto de reojo cuando se había marchado en estos días, o peor…

No podía quedarse por más tiempo.

— Tengo que irme—dijo mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro, al menos podría conservarla junto con la ropa nueva; por lo menos si Hylla le recriminaba diría que algo bueno salió de eso.

Había hecho el cambio de bolso en la misma tienda, por si quería comprar más cosas no tendría que usar bolsas. No estaba muy lejos de la salina y el tipo cerca de la puerta parecía entretenerse con unos niños, podría salir desapercibida sin sermones donde-están-tus-mayores-.

Pero quedaba una última cosa.

— Bianca, debo irme del casino—le anuncio a su amiga. La misma le había mirado confundida cuando había dicho lo de irse-pensando que quizás se refería a ir a su habitación o hasta enfermería-tan pronto como supo de qué se trataba, sus ojos se ensancharon en preocupación y miedo.

— P-Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Estábamos muy bien! —dijo, sin comprender. No quería sonar inmadura, pero en todo ese rato con ella había podido ser más ella misma que con cualquier otro. No era ser responsable o buen ejemplo, era ser Bianca con alguien que le quería así; ¿por qué tenía que arruinarse?

Reyna tenía una mueca de dolor grabada en el rostro; tampoco quería irse, la había pasado igual de bien, ¿no podía quedarse un momento más? Otra hora con Bianca…

La imagen de su hermana quemaba en su cabeza, como grabada en sus ojos, recordando su mirada preocupada y aun así orgullosa, de ella y en su misión, y que tendría éxito. No podía fallarle, no a ella, su única familia.

— Volveré—le prometió, totalmente segura.

— Y-Yo no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí-

— ¡Pues te encontraré! —dijo convencida. ¡Era una semidiosa! ¡Podía monstruos, con piratas, la hallaría donde fuera!

Bianca sonrió un poco, más confiada; quizás no fuera posible, pero al oírla tan convencida, sabría que no se rendiría. Era su Reyna de quién hablaba, lo lograría.

— Solo quisiera tener algo para recordarte, no sé, una pulsera o algo que tengamos las dos—se preocupó Reyna. Los momentos que compartió a su lado fueron de los más importantes, más sin saber cómo había olvidado hasta su propia hermana, ¿Cómo no lo haría con ella? Necesitaba algo que fuera importante, que al pensar en eso pudiera saber que…

Reyna creyó que perdió un segundo, o un fragmento de tiempo, porque no estaba segura en que momento Bianca le había besado. Fue inocente, puro y sincero; un beso entre dos chicas, uno más que amistad, sino una relación que habían tenido juntas que nunca se podría romper.

— El beso—argumento Bianca, con una sonrisa— como en esa película que vimos, cuando Wendy le regala su beso oculto a Peter…el primer beso nunca se olvida.

Reyna parpadeó, sorprendida. Eso era un recuerdo, por lo cual quizás no fuera tan efectivo; sin embargo tenía razón, ese beso nunca se olvidaba. Sonrió, sabiendo que se alegraba de no haberlo tenido con otra persona que no fuera su Bianca.

— Tienes razón, nunca se olvida.

— Te volveré a besar cuando nos volvamos a ver—decía, ilusionada con ese momento, no queriendo que llegará el momento de que ella se fuera—así sabrás que soy yo.

Reyna rió un poco, antes de responder—estoy segura que te reconoceré.

— Igual—decía cabezona, más que como broma como por molestia. Les encantaba engarzarse en esas bromas, como eran tercas aunque no les importaba ceder, solo por el gusto de que poder darse ese lujo.

Se miraron, un momento más, antes de abrazarse con los ojos aguados.

— Cuídate—se despidió Reyna, con su amiga diciéndole lo mismo; antes de salir al inclemente desierto con la certeza de que nunca olvidaría esos ojos oscuros.

. . .

Reyna nunca estuvo del todo segura, como fue que le tomo dos meses hallar la casa del lobo. ¿Cuánto fue que estuvieron Hylla y ella con los piratas? Juraría que en junio habían salido. Quizás su parada con las amazonas antes de ir a las vegas fue demasiado tiempo, o bien después de ello. El no tener un calendario le había costado bastante.

Después de lo ocurrido, Reyna siempre llevaba el anillo puesto. No sabía que había pasado en el casino, pero ese anillo le había recordado; desde ese momento lo traería puesto siempre para no olvidarse de su misión.

Mientras se presentaba ante la legión luego de haber sido aprobada por Lupa y tener que enfrentarse a su primera vez como soldado romano, supo en ese momento que tendría que ser otra vez, para dar lo mejor de sí para ella y otros.

Y por eso y más, ella nunca olvidaría el único momento donde pudo olvidarse de los demás y ser ella misma, donde una chica como ella le ayudo a encontrarse con su verdadero ser.

Una chica que había sido su amiga, su primer beso, y su primer amor.

**~MN~**

— Es de allí donde nos conocemos—finalizo Reyna.

Entre las dos se habían ido intercalando retazos, entre que alguna no acordara o tratará que otro lo hiciera-Nico por fin se dio cuenta que sí, la había mencionado-al darse enterados, parecía que habían espabilado.

— ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta que estuvieron en el mismo lugar? —pregunto Annabeth, sorprendida. Nico y Reyna eran como hermanos básicamente, ¿Cómo es que se les paso tal detalle?

La pretora alzo las manos, como si se rindiera— Nico nunca me dijo el nombre del casino, y no es como si yo lo hubiera visto como algo importante. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo estuve metida en el Lotus en su modo de tiempo, quizás dos días; Nico se la había pasado con sus amigos y cuando lo vi se había ido corriendo con sus cartas; ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que ese Nico y el que conozco eran el mismo?

— Exacto—gruño Nico, no muy contento con recordar esa época—yo…no era muy centrado en ese momento, apenas había visto a Reyna y ella nunca me dijo nada de quedarse atrapada en el tiempo; ¿Por qué iba a ser la que conocía?

Siendo justos, habían cambiado bastante. Reyna se había comportado como una niña divertida y arriesgada, siendo ahora una pretor responsable y ocupada; Nico era casi totalmente opuesto al de antes, hasta físicamente tenía sus diferencias. Para acordarse de esos detalles cuando no tenían por qué discutirlo, era complicado.

— Bueno, al final ya sabemos que paso y sabemos que ese beso fue solo de amistad—dijo Hazel, más tranquila. Ella ya se había habituado a la aceptación de la homosexualidad y demás en ese siglo, sin embargo el ver a sus dos hermanas besarse era otro asunto totalmente diferente. Por supuesto, no compartían sangre y era una promesa que hizo Bianca de niña, ¿Qué tanto problema podía haber?

Reyna y Bianca se miraron de reojo en ese momento, disimulando como si no lo hicieran. Sabían que había sido una promesa de niñas, pero lo que vivieron juntas en ese lugar había sido quizás una de las experiencias más importantes que habían tenido en sus cortas vidas.

Por supuesto, esos eran cosas de niñas, era totalmente diferente tratándose de adolescentes, más cuando una era inmortal.

Reyna en algún rincón de su mente, donde no se atrevía a admitir, se preguntó; ¿esto podría ser lo que Venus había dicho? Es decir, Bianca era inmortal ahora, bien era una diosa, guardiana del inframundo; no una semidiosa como había predicho que no podía curar su corazón.

Por supuesto, solo eran conjeturas alocadas y sin sentido…Después de todo, ¿el aleteo en su corazón al sentir sus labios era simplemente secuela de su vieja amistad, verdad?

Mientras tanto, Bianca no podía dejar de preguntarse, si ahora que tenía una nueva vida, era demasiada casualidad encontrarse con su vieja amiga. Sobre todo aquella que le había enseñado el amor, y quizás pudiera enseñarle el camino de regreso al mismo.

Las moiras dirían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Estoy feliz! ¡Y no solo porque hice este reto, o porque hice un beyna, o porque hice la portada, o porque son 6000 palabras exactas, o-okey, hay varias cosas-sino porque por fin tengo mi lap, y mi internet de vuelta! ¡Desde agosto que no tenía internet en mi casa, y ahora por fin!

Lamento el aviso de arriba, pero esto era lo único que se me ocurría para el reto sin tener que hacer que la gente leyera "La guardiana del inframundo" sin contar que ya era momento de que hiciera esa continuación-tengo una amiga que estaba curiosa por ella-.

Admito que yo sola me busco las cosas. No me gusta shippear mucho porque luego da problemas, ¿y qué hago? ¡Invento parejas que empiezo a shippear! Es hasta el colmo, no tengo como shippear y yo solita me jodo. No sé cómo me lo monte, pero ahora me gusta el beyna-aunque canónicamente no se dé ni a balazos-y que diablos, soy crackfister.

Admito que no quede totalmente a gusto con el fic, pero si me dio gusto escribirlo. Yo no paraba de tener una sonrisa loca por estar haciendo algo tan fumado que la propia pareja ni existía, hasta mi madre me vio raro cuando salí por agua.

Con respecto a las personalidades; creo que Bianca siempre fue así porque tenía que encargarse de algo: de Nico, su misión; cuando estaba con las cazadoras en el campamento mestizo la vemos genuinamente feliz. Con Reyna no hay nada seguro para confirmar, pero no creo que haya sido así de seria toda la vida.

Ya que estamos en esto, me disculpo con los votantes del reto de Medias Naranjas lol sé que hay que votar y para eso leer, y yo vengo y mis dos fics literalmente tocan el límite de lo permitido, entenderé si alguien no lee.

También admito que para haberme metido con el propósito de hacer parejas raras, termine con mis OTP xD un poco por manipulación mía, para que negarlo Beyna y Thalianca-no necesariamente en ese orden-no es justo que un personaje que me guste tanto este muerta, es por eso que lo revivo o ignoro su muerte.

En fin, yo ya debo ir a la cama, gracias por leer, ojala lo disfrutaran;

Lira.


End file.
